Against The Order
by Pretty Little Owl
Summary: Under Editing. It's the summer after Sirius' death and it seems that everyone has abandoned Harry. until a letter arrives from the most unexpected source. Follow Harry as he makes new friends and allies and prepares himself for the final duel with Voldemort. [WARNINGS: Doesn't follow cannon. Molly/Ron/Hermione/Percy/Dumbledore bashing.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I won't be long, i just thought you should know that there will be some major bashing. Molly/Ron/Hermione/Percy/Dumbledore. Also, the only conformed pairings are Harry/Ginny, Fleur/Bill, Charlie/Tonks. In this story, Draco will be good. One more thing, if you don't like it, don't read it. Nobody is making you read my story if you don't like it, so there. Please, let me know what you think and if you can guess why Bill, Tonks and McGonagall are giving someone weird looks.**

 **Pretty Little Owl xxxx**

* * *

Contrary to common belief, Harry Potter was not stupid. He knew for a long time that he would have to face Voldemort at the end. He knew that for some reason it was up to him to finish him off. What Dumbledore told him after the Ministry fiasco, just confirmed his theory. That was why he had begun taking his health and education more seriously, in secret of course. He didn't want to tip anyone off. He was just a child after all. So, after the third task, he began running in the mornings, then he added some push-ups and sit ups in his routine. He had gone to Madam Pomfrey, in secret, and asked for her help to improve his health and endurance. She had loaded him with nutrient potions. She had told him that his most serious problem was his malnutrition. So, he took nutrient potions to repair it and, during the summer, makeup for the food he did not, eat no thanks to the Dursleys. Though, after Moody's talk, they did feed him better.

He had also began putting more effort to his studies. Not that he would admit it, but he wanted to do well in his OWLs. He wasn't sure about the Auror career, but he wanted to have as many options as possible available. He really regretted not taking Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. Of course, that did not mean that he didn't study on his own. He even took the OWLs for those plus Muggle Studies. Over the years, he had managed to build a small library. Nobody knew this, of course. During his third year, among other things, he had bought a new trunk, one with three enlarged compartments, two of which were filled with books. He had started that year, by buying some supplementary books for his courses.

Truth to be told, he was a big mess when the holidays began. He wouldn't speak, he wouldn't leave his room, he wouldn't eat, hell he spent the whole time looking at his ceiling! But then one night, he had a dream. He didn't know if it was real. He saw Sirius with his parents. He looked better than Harry could ever remember him being. They were talking about him. How proud they were and how they didn't want him moping around. They wanted him to be extraordinary. He decided to do just that. He decided to be extraordinary. And he would not waste any time or opportunity.

It was a lonely summer. The Dursleys avoided him at any cost and his two best friends had yet to write. His only company were his guards, even if he was not supposed to know they were there. His letters were obviously ignored, so he stopped sending them after the second week. It was now mid-July. He closed the book he was reading and goy up. He opened the wardrobe and took a good look at himself. The nutrient potions had really kicked in and combined with a growth sport, Harry now stood at 6'4". He was no longer scrawny, either. He had filled in nicely and his work out hat done wonders on him. He looked quite different if he was hones with himself and he quite liked it. Maybe now that he looked a bit more intimidating, people would take him seriously.

His musings were interrupted when an owl flew in, landing gracefully on his bed. He was rather surprised, as he did not recognize the bird. Maybe Ron and/or Hermione had come to their senses and sent him letters. But it didn't make much sense. Their letter should have come with either Pig or Hedwig. Maybe even Errol. Maybe the Weasleys have gotten a new owl. He took the letter from her leg and gave her an owl treat. He looked at the envelope and his face fell when he realized that he didn't recognize the handwriting.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hello there! How are you doing? I know I am probably the last person you ever expected to write to you and that's probably my fault. At first, I was sure you didn't want to hear from me. But then, Dumbledore came over and guess what, he said that we shouldn't write to you. that we should leave you alone to deal with your grief. That you wanted to be left alone. My mother and brother, of course, readily agreed. The owls, however have been under lock and key. I don't know when I will be able to send this to you. maybe I will blackmail one of my brothers to send this from the post office._

 _Things here are hectic. You won't believe how much has happened since we left school. For one thing, the Headquarters have move here, at my house. The other house locked us out, after the Ministry fiasco. Percy the prat has come back. His is his usual idiotic self, of course. He is siding with my mother on everything. 'You should do as you are told, Ginevra', 'You are too young, Ginevra', 'Mother is right, Ginevra'. I swear, one of these days I am going to hex him! He is unbearable!_

 _Fred and George moved out. They have so much work, that they have to live above the shop. At least, that's what they told mum. I know that they couldn't wait to move out for years. You might ask why. Well, Harry, you know my mum only for a few years and you haven't lived with her on a regular basis. She loves us, no doubt, but she can be too much. I mean way too much. She wants to have control over everything and that includes our lives. She wants to change us to suit her ideas of how her children should be. She will reward you if you do things as she wants, but if you don't then too bad. I mean look at Percy. When he made Prefect, she bought him new robes and a new owl. That cost almost twenty galleons. And for that, both Ron and I had to use old Family wands. Of course, Ronnie got a new wand when dad won some money the summer Sirius escaped, but since I was so stupid and got myself possessed I didn't deserve a new wand. And she really has to sort her priorities right. We spend almost all of that money to stay two months in Egypt. I mean really, we could have spent a week there and save the rest of the money for more important things, but god forbid if you question Molly Weasley. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't bother you with my problems. I'm sure you have your own to deal with. And you probably think that I am a horrible daughter for saying those things for my mother, but hey it's the truth. I swear, one more session of trying to shape me into a proper pureblood future housewife and baby machine, I will snap and start hexing!_

 _Anyway, Bill got engaged! And you will never guess to whom! Fleur Delacour! Yep, that's right. They have been dating since the end of the tournament and he popped the question at the beginning of the summer. They stay here during the weekends, so that Fleur can get to know the family. Poor girl, really. Mum's on her case to prove that she is not worthy of her son. To tell you the truth, I didn't like her at first. I was a bit bitchy towards her. But then, I had a talk with Bill and I decided to give her a chance. And I am really glad I did so. We've become very good friends. And I have another ally when it comes to my mother's ideas, other than Bill and the twins. Charlie supports me too, but he is in Romania, so._

 _I know you probably don't care about any of this, but I am half convinced that you are moping in your room, so better reading my ramblings than moping around._

 _Moving on, Remus and Tonks are never going to be together. He blew every chance he had with her. I don't really know what happened, but I do know that Tonks has been crying and moping for days. I wish Charlie was here, they were best friends when they were at Hogwarts. When I was younger, I would imagine that he'd brought her over one day to announce that they were getting married. I mean I was six and Tonks always played with me. Don't laugh!_

 _The most interesting thing happened last night. There was a meeting and I was at the garden. So, when the meeting was over and the Order members began to clear out, I went towards the kitchen. And I saw McGonagall, Dumbledore, my mother, Bill and Tonks arguing. When they were done, McGonagall stormed out of the kitchen, calling Dumbledore some very colorful names. When I asked her if she was okay, she said that she was fin, but would be better if she could struggle the old foul. Then she left. And she looked deadly._

 _I managed to get Bill to tell me what was that about. They were arguing about you. Tonks, Bill and McGonagall wanted to come and fetch you as soon as possible, but my mother and Dumbledore said that you should stay there as much as possible. Dumbledore went as far as to say that you should stay there until September. And another thing, but please don't be mad at me. You should expect an owl from the Great Headmaster telling you that he cancelled all your subscriptions to magazines and papers. I don't know what he is playing at. I will try to keep you updated if you want._

 _It's been a couple of days since I began this letter. The only news I have is that I got a part time job at the Twins' shop. They pay well. I can finally save up and buy my own wand! I am really excited! And maybe some new clothes. Who knows. There was another Order meeting yesterday and Bill, Tonks and McGonagall kept sending me weird looks. It was kind of freaky, to tell you the truth._

 _Anyway, I think I've rambled enough. I'll try to send this off on my way to work. Feel free to ignore it. I just thought you might need the distraction and the news, even if I can't tell you anything about Tom, because honestly I don't know._

 _Take care,_

 _Ginny._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Harry** didn't know what to think. He sure didn't expect to get a letter from the littlest Weasley. He was surprised, but not in a bad way as he might have expected. He was pleasantly surprised. A small smile crept on his face, as he re-read the letter. He really appreciated the trouble she went over to get him a letter. She didn't have any obligation to do so, after all. Not after he had been such a prat, all these years. Because he had. He now realized that he should have at least sent her a letter to see how she was coping after her first year. And then he had just ignored her, because Ron would get upset every time he tried to include her, or even talk to her. He knew it was a lame excuse, but he didn't want to lose his best friend. Though as it turned out, he wasn't that best of a friend.

Sighing, he grabbed the letter and left the house. He needed to think, so he headed to the park. He, of course, was aware of his minder following him. Well, he couldn't do anything for now. He found a quiet spot and sat underneath a tree that provided a nice shadow. Ginny Weasley was a mystery to him if he was honest with himself. He didn't really know her before her ordeal, but it seemed to him that it made her stronger. He knew from Ron that she was stubborn as hell, maybe that was the reason she could pull him out of his moods last year. She was as stubborn as him if not more. From the twins, he knew that she was lethal with her wand and that obviously you had to have a death wish if you made her angry. From his own experience, he knew that she was smart and that she had a good heart. And of course, she could hide her emotions quite well. He had figured that out last summer. The day before his trial, was her birthday. Nobody even wished her and she didn't even seem to mind. But Harry, being master of that art, could see the hurt in her eyes. So, he roamed through the garden at Grimmauld Place at picked a red rose for her. He had put it on her nightstand along with a note, wishing her. Of course, he didn't sign it. He was a bit of a coward, if he was honest.

He sat there a bit more, thinking and then headed back. He had a letter to write. He didn't know how he would send it without anyone else *cough*Dumbledore*cough*. Maybe he could ask Dobby if he could deliver it.

 **Ginny** Weasley was having a difficult summer. A really difficult summer. For starters, Sirius had died. While at Grimmauld Place, the two of them had become good friends mainly because they both had nightmares, resulting them meeting in the kitchen in the wee hours of the morning for some hot chocolate. Then, probably because of her involvement in the Ministry fiasco, her mother was watching her like a hawk. That is to say, two times more than she did before. She couldn't go to the garden if she didn't tell her why she was going and for how long. And of course she would watch her from the kitchen window the whole time. Not to mention that she had no communication with her friends. All thanks to Dumbledore. The thing is that she couldn't understand it. Why would they wand Harry to be isolated again? Didn't last year teach them anything? And after all the things to he went through … She just couldn't understand them.

'Well, they are a bunch of idiots and there will be hell to pay when Harry gets here.' She thought to herself.

She really wanted to be there when Harry blew up. They had abandoned him once again. He was all alone with those muggles and had no idea what the hell was going on. Yup, it would be a sight to see. Laughing lightly, she went back to her charms book. Though, it wasn't long before she was interrupted by a 'pop' behind her. Without even thinking of it, he drew her wand and turned towards the source. She was startle to see a house-elf standing there.

"Oh, hello," she said surprised.

"Hello, miss Ginny. Harry Potter, sir, sent Dobby to give miss Ginny a letter." The little elf bowed and gave her a letter.

"Um, thank you Dobby."

"You is welcome miss Ginny." He said bowing, before he disappeared with another 'pop'.

'Well, that was interesting.'

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _You are right, I was really surprised to get a letter from you. But in a good way. It is mainly my fault that we never wrote to each other, so don't beat yourself over it. I should have been a better friend, but I was afraid that it would upset Ron. I now realize that I was an idiot. And I am sorry for that._

 _Things over here are really quiet. I'm going crazy, it's that quiet. The muggles are avoiding me as much as possible, after Moody's little talk at the station. I spent my time in my room reading. There is nothing much I can do. My only company is Hedwig and my minders, even if I am not supposed to know they are here. I usually don't know who is here, but I know that some mornings it's Tonks, because I can hear her walking into things during my morning run._

 _So, Percy is back, huh? I didn't see that one coming. And he calls you 'Ginevra'? and he can still walk straight? Wow, I am impressed. I would have thought that you would have hexed him already. I am not really surprised that he is siding with your mum. I always knew that these two are on the same page._

 _The shop is going well, then? Good to hear. These two really wanted it to work. It's their dream and I am really glad I could help them. I'm glad you got a job there, it should be fun. I hope they are paying you well, if not let me know and I'll have a little chat with them. And if I may make a suggestion? If you are getting a wand, you should also get a wand hostler, too. It keeps your wand safe and it appears in your hand with a flick of your wrist. Dead useful and you are not in danger of blowing up your buttock. Or losing it, your wand that is. I still can't believe your mother didn't get you a new wand when you won the lottery. I think it is stupid, really. It wasn't your fault that you got possessed by Voldemort's diary. You managed to fight him for almost a year, honestly that has to mean something and I think it means that you are one hell of a witch._

 _As for the rant about your mum, well I can't judge you. You've lived with her your entire life, so you are bound to know her much better than me. Though, I have to admit that I have realized that she can be too much of a control freak some times. I never thought about her getting Percy new robes and an owl. Now that I think about it, I realize you are right. With that money she could get both you and Ron new wands and then have some more money for other necessities. I can't find a reasonable explanation. And yes, I do I agree that she could manage the lottery money better. But it's not my place to say so. As for what I think of you talking like that of her, well I have my own issues with your mother. Don't think I didn't notice that she did her best to keep Sirius and I apart last summer. I wanted and I needed to spend time with my godfather and she wouldn't let us. And now I can't do that anymore._

 _I knew Bill and Fleur got engaged. We keep in touch, with Viktor too, but don't tell Ron. She was really excited. Though I didn't know she stays at the Burrow during the weekends. I am glad that you are friends with her now. Fleur is a great girl. I see her like my big sister and honestly I don't like the fact that your mother is treating her that way. She is a great girl; she just has to give her a chance._

 _Um, what do you mean, Remus ruined all his chances with Tonks? Did Tonks fancy him, or something? I didn't realize that she and Charlie were at Hogwarts together. I guess they'd make a good couple. What were you playing with her, exactly? Because I honestly can't imagine her playing with dolls or having a tea party._

 _I would have paid to see McGonagall using colorful words, especially now that they were used for the lovely Headmaster. I am wondering why they kept giving you those weird looks. Maybe if I come to the burrow this summer I will help you find out? And it's good to know that someone is fighting for me. Let Dumbledore think what he wants. I'm getting out of here after my birthday at the latest. Who does he think he is? He can't tell me what to do if I am not at school. I figured that he had cancelled my subscription when the magazines stopped coming. He irritates me more and more by the day._

 _Also, I would never ignore the letter, especially knowing what trouble you went through to send it. I would love to have a friend to talk to. It's really lonely here. And it was really nice to learn what's everyone's up to. And you were partially right about me brooding around. I did at first. But then, with a little help from above, I realized that he wouldn't want me to mope around, wasting my life. He is with my parents now and he is finally free. They would want me to make the most of my life and that's what I am going to do._

 _Your friend (I hope),_

 _Harry._

 _P.S. Dobby has agreed to take our letters back and forth, if you want to write to me, that is._

* * *

A/N: There you go. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Pretty Little Owl xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **William** Weasley was a bright young man. He was always curious about things. Always asked questions, always paid attention. At Hogwarts, he spent a big portion of his free time in the library. He did his best to acquire knowledge that would help him achieve his goals. He learnt about the mind arts – he never said he hadn't visit the restricted section- about wards, courses and hexes. His professors were very proud of him. His mother was always boasting about him and how he would get a very good job at the Ministry. Well, he had other plans. Every summer after he turned thirteen, he got a summer job at the village near his house. He saved up every penny. Before the end of his seventh year, he sent an application to Gringott's for their Curse Breaking Program. His mother was furious when she found out. She went ballistic when he told her that he was leaving for Egypt.

During his training, he became even more observant and he acquired even more knowledge. He even discovered a magical gift he had. He was an aura reader. It came in handy more than once, though that's a different story. It made it easier for him to help his sister after her disastrous first year at Hogwarts. But, imagine his surprise, when a few years later, he comes back to England and his mother is full of strong resentment and hate, among other things. He tried to find why ever since he came back. Of course, his mother said that he imagined things, but Bill knew better.

And he found out, purely by luck. One night, after the events of the Department of Mysteries, he wandered down towards the kitchen for a snack (we won't dwell on what he was doing to make him hungry). He stopped dead on his tracks, when he saw the lights on. He could see that of the figures that were there, was his mother. Curious, he put a couple of spells on himself and got close enough to hear what was going on.

"… I know that I have asked this many times, but are you sure it's them Albus?" his mother asked.

"Yes, Molly. The prophesy is very clear. **The One and his Flame … On the brink of her fifteenth … The bod that started under the old castle, they will complete … Years they will be away …A new era they will bring … with the help of the three and the other one … The One and his Flame … On the brink of her fifteenth.** Harry is the One. There is a prophesy that calls him that. When he saved your daughter in her first year, they began forming a bond. I have advised Ronald and he keeps them apart, so the bond has not developed. That is very good. I believe she is referred as Flame due to her red hair and possibly her temper. It is obvious that if they do complete the bond, they will be away for years."

"We cannot have that! I need to train Ginny to be a proper pureblood wife! And the boy must deal with You-Know-Who!"

"That is why I plan on keeping him at his relatives for the whole summer. Also, we do not know who 'the three and the other one' are so we do not know what influence they'll have on them. We can't have them turn dark. It would be disastrous with how powerful they are."

"Surely they are not that powerful, Albus!" his mother exclaimed.

"I am afraid they are. It is fortunate that Miss Weasley does not have her own wand and she cannot perfume at the top of her abilities. As for Harry, I placed a block on him when I left him at his relatives' house." Dumbledore explained. "it is also vital that we keep him away from Gringott's as well. He can't know about his inheritance. It would ruin everything. I Will see that he won't get the letter from the bank about what Sirius left him. And I will have his school supplies purchased and sent to him."

"There is a set date for the will reading?" she asked surprised.

"Indeed. On the 26th of July. But don't worry yourself with that. I will take care of it. Just make sure that young Ginevra is keeping busy."

"Oh, yes. She is helping at the twins' shop and when she is here I make her do chores around the house."

"Good, good. I will bid you goodnight, then. It is getting rather late." The old man said.

Hearing that, Bill left as quietly as he could he could and went up to his old room. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote down the prophesy he had heard. So, the one was Harry and the Flame was Ginny. They began forming a bond when he saved her and Dumbledore didn't want it complete. But if the bond was what he thought it was that could possibly kill one or both of them! The bastard! And Ron was helping him keep them away! And what about the 'three and the other one'? why it was worded like that and not simply 'four'? there must be something hidden in there. Maybe 'the other one' and 'the three' were of different species or something? So, they would help Ginny and Harry bring a new era, huh? Dumbledore didn't want Harry to make the prophesy roll. Maybe he should talk with the goblins? Or take Harry at the bank himself. Maybe he should talk to someone else, too? Maybe if Dumbledore wanted them apart so badly, they should hide them. Because if he was right, they _had_ to be together.

But who did he trust enough for this? Fleur, or sure. She was his fiancée for one. Harry was like her little brother and she and Ginny were pretty close. Maybe Tonks, too? It would be useful to have an Auror with them. Not to mention that she was one of the very few that supported Harry during the Order meetings. Her and McGonagall. Maybe he should speak with her too? To have an insider in the school. And she could help teach them if they did have to hide them. Not to mention that she was a bad ass. But he was running ahead. Maybe he should talk to them first and then plan their moves. He wrote all that down and hid the parchment. It would be very bad if someone found it.

He laid down next to Fleur and fell into a restless sleep.

 **Morning** came all too quickly for Bill's liking. He got up and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower, before he had to head to work. Fleur already gotten up, so he guessed she was already downstairs for breakfast. He dressed and went downstairs. He was right. She was already in the kitchen, trying to help his mother make breakfast. Of course she wouldn't let her. His mother acted as nothing had happened last night. As if she hadn't tried to sign her daughter's death warrant.

"Good morning." He said as he entered the room and gave a kiss to Fleur.

"Bon jour, William." She smiled brilliantly at him.

"Good morning Bill. Have a sit, breakfast will be ready shortly." His mother said.

"What time are you getting off?" Bill asked his wife-to-be.

"Around two."

"Meet me for lunch? My office?" he asked with a look that said I-need-to-talk-to-you-alone.

"Sure."

 **The** day dragged on painfully slow. He had to deal with paperwork only and he couldn't wait until he got off to at least be able to visit the bank's library. One of the perks of working for the goblins is that they wanted their employees as educated as possible, so they had created a huge library with knowledge many thought long lost. Finally lunch break came and with that, Fleur with their orders from the Leaky Cauldron. They got comfortable and Bill told her what he had witnessed last night along with his own suspicious. Fleur was horrified that they would try and prevent a bond from completing. It was a crime against their souls, she had said.

"You, William, are going to bring Harry here to read that will. Maybe you should make a different appointment. But first we have to talk with Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Professor McGonagall. I will not let that fool manipulate them like that! And he thinks that he can keep Harry at those horrible people all summer! HA! He has another thing coming." She exclaimed.

"So, how about I talk to Tonks and McGonagall, before we tell Harry and Ginny?" he suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Until then, I will do some research to find any useful spells and information." she agreed.

Bill smiled at her. Things began rolling. Dumbledore won't know what hit him. Nor would Voldemort for that matter. Without knowing, they had set the first stone for major changes in the future. Changes that were long overdue.

* * *

 **A/N : Hey, there. Here is the third chapter. I have answered -I hope- some of your questions here. I am sure you have more after this, but I have left you enough clues to figure some things on your own. Let me know what you think and what you have figure out. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster you get the next chapter.**

 **Pretty Little Owl xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **After** Bill was off from work, he joined Fleur at the bank's library. It took him awhile to find her. The library was huge and Fleur was buried under big tomes. She had pulled her hair up with the help of a quill and she as using another one to take notes. He approached her and sat next to her, startling her in the process.

"Hey." She said looking up from the book in front of her.

"Hey, yourself. Did you find anything?"

"I did. We need to talk with the goblins."

"Okay, why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because did you know that the Potters saved several goblins from execution and on top of that they helped Gringott open the bank?"

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. I was shocked too, when I found out. I had to reread it a couple of times. The goblins owe a debt to the Potters by their laws. A debt that cannot be repaid. So, they have sworn to help the line. Therefore, we need to talk to them. I have already made an appointment with Ragnok for tomorrow morning. He will be waiting you at nine sharp in his office. And tonight, you are going to talk with Tonks and McGonagall after the meeting." She said looking at his in the eye. "The faster we find a solution the better."

"Yes, ma'am. I will talk to them tonight."

"Excellent. Now, pick some books and help me put them back."

 **The next** morning, Bill was at the bank bright and early. The previous night, he had talked with Tonks and McGonagall. Both women were horrified to learn that Dumbledore would attempt to break a bond made from Magic. McGonagall had even used some colorful words to refer to the Headmaster. They both had agreed to help Harry and Ginny. So, now he was on his way to meet with the Head Goblin. After getting through security, he was knocking on his door at nine sharp. He was a bit intimidated, being at the Head's office and all. After they exchange greetings, they got to the point.

"I was told that you have a situations regarding Mr. Harry Potter, is that right Curse breaker Weasley?" Ragnok asked.

"It is. There is a situation regarding him, my sister, a bond and a prophesy." He said and gave the goblin a copy of it.

"I see. Continue."

So, Bill told him what had happened two nights ago. About the prophesy and what he had overhead, the plans he had formed in his mind and who he had told about it.

"And people are asking why I don't like Dumbledore." Ragnok gave a bark of laughter. "You did the right thing coming to me. We will make an appointment for Mr. Potter. I am sure that he knows absolutely nothing about who he really is. We will need your sister too. It would be very useful if you can get some blood from your parents. They don't need to know about it either." He looked pointedly to Bill.

"Yes."

"Very good. We will make preparations and then you will fetch Mr. Potter via a Gringott's portkey and bring him here. We will need a couple of days. The ladies you mentioned are welcome to join us."

"I will let them know."

"Good. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You did a great service to the bank." He told Bill and then barked something in goblin language to his assistant. "We will be in touch."

 **It had** been two days since the meeting. Bill had spoken to Fleur, Tonks and McGonagall and had made sure that the twins would turn a blind eye should Ginny need to leave. He had just returned from Ragnok's office, with the goblin made portkey that would take him at Harry's bedroom and then the two of them at the Head's office. Fleur had gone to fetch Ginny. It was agreed that Tonks and McGonagall would be told later about what happened at the meeting as they didn't think it would be a good idea to have too many people at the meeting. Everything was ready.

"Activate." Bill said and he was whisked away.

 **Harry** Potter was laying on his bed, hoping that Dobby would pop in with a letter from Ginny. He knew that it was probably going to take some time before she could write to him. After all, Dumbledore had spoken. He was not allowed to get any mail. She had to make sure that her mother wouldn't discover her. So, he sat there waiting.

Truth to be told, he hadn't stopped thinking about the youngest Weasley. Images of her would invade his mind randomly. He couldn't help but admire her beautiful hair and her loving eyes. Even if it was happening inside is head. Sometimes he could even smell her flowery fragrance faintly and only if he tried very hard. He didn't know where it all came from, but those thoughts of her made it easier for him to stay at the Dursleys.

His thoughts were interrupted though, by a 'pop' and a tall man landing in front of him.

"Hello Harry." Bill Weasley grinned at the teenager.

"Bill? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Whoa there. Hold you horses. I am here to take you to Gringott's. Dumbledore doesn't know. So, get ready. We are getting a portkey." He explained quickly.

"Okay." He said and got up. He grabbed his best robes and went to the bathroom to change. He came back five minutes later.

"Before we go, I think it would be a good idea if you packed your trunk. It is very likely that you won't be coming here again."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but I cannot answer any questions you have here. Pack your trunk and when it is needed I will come and get it."

"Sure. Just give me ten minutes." Harry said and immediately began picking things from around the room and put them in his trunk. He checked to see if he had forgotten anything and then put Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk. "I'm ready."

"Good. Take a hold of this." He said and he pointed to the parchment with the banks crest he was holding. Harry did so and Bill activated it.

They landed in a spacious office. It had a big desk with stacks of parchment covering most of it. Behind it was a painting of battle, that seemed eerily familiar. The right wall was covered with a bookcase that hosted volumes and folders. In front of the desk were four chairs, two of them being occupied.

"Ginny! Fleur! What's going on?" he exclaimed alarmed.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." She said and gave him a quick hug.

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat and we will explain." The goblin sitting behind the desk said.

"Harry, this is Ragnok, he is the director of the bank."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr. Potter. Now, let's get to business. Curse Breaker Weasley, why don't you start?"

"Right, a couple of days ago, I overheard my mother and Dumbledore. They were talking about a prophesy involving the two of you." he explained and began his tale.

"Another prophesy." Harry sighed.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, remember at the Ministry, the Death Eaters were after a prophesy that Neville broke?"

"Yes, you were the only one that could take it from the shelf."

"Exactly. That prophesy was about how I am the only one who can destroy Voldemort for once and for all or die trying." He explained.

"Well, I mean, I kind of knew that you'd be the one to do it."

"Me too. Ever since first year, but apparently I have a power he knows not."

"Could it be the Bond? And what kind of Bond is that?" Ginny asked.

"We can't tell you. we must not force the bond, or it could kill you both. You have to explore it on your own. Now there are several reasons why you are here. To begin with, you are the two main benefactors of Sirius Black's will. Also, you Mr. Potter it is time to learn about your family. But before that, we think it would be beneficial to you, if you disappear from the magical Britain for a while and at least until your bond has been complete. As we told you, there are certain people who wish severe your bond and that could very well kill you. if you wish, afterwards we will discuss some minor plans we have made. They are just an outline, of course. You will have the final say. We are here to help you." Ragnok explained.

"Okay/Of course" came the answers from the two teens.

"Shall we begin with Sirius Black's will?"

Harry's head shot up and instinctively looked at Ginny. She silently asked him it was ok with him and when he nodded, she turned to the goblin, "let's do it." She said.

" **I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this my final will and statement. All and any wills before this are null and void.**

 **Well, now that we have got the legal staff done, let's get to the point. I am obviously dead. I always thought that I'd die old and wrinkled, but somehow I don't think I have. My only hope is that I died fighting, protecting those whom I love. Don't be sad. I am finally free and reigning havoc up to the skies with Jamie-boy and Lily-love. I only regret leaving Harry alone. There are certain parties that want to manipulate and control you. As your legal guardian, I have completed the necessary paperwork to emancipate you. you only need to sign them. I am sure the goblins will be glad to help you. I will come back to you in a moment. Let's take care of the others first.**

 **To each of the following I leave five thousand galleons: Molly & Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred & George and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour. I may not know Miss Delacour, but Harry regards you as a sister. Thank you all for being a family to him.**

 **To Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Andromeda Tonks I leave fifty thousand galleons each. Remus stop being an arse, she won't wait forever.**

 **To WWW I donate five hundred thousand galleons and a copy of The Marauders' Prank Book. Keep up the good work, guys. The Marauders are proud.**

 **I leave another five hundred thousand galleons under the care of Minerva McGonagall for the students that cannot afford to buy school supplies, at least make sure that their wands are their own. I have left a letter with more details for it. The money is in trust under the name, The Marauders' Hogwarts Trust Fund.**

 **As I write this, I have singed the paperwork to seize the Lestrange Vaults as Bellatrix's Head of House ad because all surviving Lestranges are sentenced to a life time in Azkaban. After that, I have signed the papers to disown Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black Family.**

 **To my favorite redhead, Ginevra Molly Weasley, I leave the vault 710, which contains eight million four hundred and ninety-six thousand and three hundred and fifty-six galleons along with a stone cottage in Greece, Ioannina. The vault will be her personal vault and her parents have no jurisdiction on it. And don't worry. He'll come around soon you are a redhead; he can't help himself. It's in his genes. And if I am not mistaken -which I am not by the way- he has already noticed you. Thank you for being an amazing friend, Red. If it wasn't for you I would have snapped a long time ago. I will miss the insomniac club meetings. Keep an eye on Harry for me, will you?**

 **And now, to Harry James Potter, my favorite godson I leave everything else. I have included a list of what that entails, I am too lazy to write it all here, too. Don't mope around for me. Go live your life. Meet a nice girl (don't have to look too far) and have some fun. Don't let what others think get you down. I am very proud of you pup. Be extraordinary Harry. Your parents would be very proud of you; I know I am. And by the way, if I have died before your sixteenth birthday go to my personal vault (711). There is a small surprise there for you. And remember, those who love us never really leave us.**

 **I guess that's it for now. I will see you all in the next life. I better not see you in a long time. I want to see great grand godchildren before you (you know who you are) come over here. Until the next time.**

 **Mischief Managed**

 **Padfoot.** "

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys, here is chapter 4. Hope you like it. I keep forgetting to tell you that I won't even try to Fleur speaking with accent because i simply can't do it. Let me know what you think.**

 **Pretty Little Owl xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone sat in silence for several seconds after the reading. All lost in their own little world, trying to wrap their minds around what they had heard. Because in a true Sirius Black fashion, he had left them speechless.

"I can't believe he left me all that money!" Ginny exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"He seemed to be very fond of you, Miss Weasley." Ragnok said. "Mister Potter, those are the emancipation papers. If you sign them, you will become an adult in the eyes of the Ministry and the eyes of the bank. You will be able to take your place as Head and Lord of both the House of Potter and the House of Black. You will have access to all of your Estate and will gain once again control of the two seats in the Wizegamot. You will of course be able to perform magic as you please. You will become an adult and you will look like as you should as an adult. You just need to sign at the bottom right of each page." Ragnok explained giving Harry the papers and a quill.

Not needing to think about it twice, Harry signed the papers. The moment he put the quill down, a golden veil formed around him. It swirled around him, blocking him from view. After several minutes, the veil began getting transparent, until it disappeared altogether leaving a tall young man behind. He looked to be around Bill's height, 6'4". He seemed muscular, but not overly so. His hair was a black mess, though if you asked Ginny, it was a sexy mess. His scar was not that angry red anymore, instead it was a thin line. His eyes were more gorgeous than usual, they were bright emerald green and had a twinkle.

"I feel different." He said.

"That is to be expected. Other than the physical changes, the blocks you had on your magic have been removed, as well as the presence in your scar." Ragnok explained.

"What presence?" Bill and Harry asked together.

"A fragment of a soul. I believe that's what caused your scar in the first place." The goblin said. "Miss Weasley, I have your emancipation papers here, too, if you are interested."

"What? But my parents would never set them up!"

"Well, no one said they know about it. We only needed some of their blood." Bill commented.

"So, I can sign them and then I will be an adult?"

"Quite right."

"Where do I sign?"

The goblin gave a toothless grin and handed her the papers. Ginny picked up the quill Harry had used and signed the papers. Once again the golden veil appeared and enveloped her. It did not take long for the veil to disappear, leaving behind an adult Ginny. The changes in her weren't as drastic as Harry's. She had gained an inch in height. Her freckles had faded quite a bit. Her red curls reached her lower back. And she had filled quite nicely on the right places. Harry's jaw dropped upon seeing her. Before he thought that Ginny was very good looking, but the girl -no, woman- in front of him was beautiful.

"Goodness, you look really beautiful." Fleur said at her sister-to-be.

"Thanks" she replied blushing faintly.

"Those are the Potter and the Black Family Rings. When you put them on you will gain control of both Families." The goblin said and gave him two small wooden boxes. Harry took them and opened them reluctantly. The first box had the Potter Ring. it was a platinum rectangular ring with the Potter crest. It was elegant and not too big. Instinctively, he put it on his right ring finger and felt its magic running through him. Then, he opened the other box. The Black Ring was nothing like he thought it would be. The ring was a dragon swirled around to form the ring, with tiny onyx stones for the eyes. It was rather elegant, he thought as he placed it on his right index finger.

"Very good. You are the Lord Black – Potter. The Potter Estate is now available to you. I will prepare the list of what you own, if like?"

"Yes, that would be really helpful."

"It will take a day or two, but you will have it as soon ass possible. Now, about our plans. As we told you, there are certain people that want to severe the bond, something that can kill you both. We think it is best for you to disappear for some time. Curse Breaker Weasley and Miss Delacour will relocate with you. You are their new assignment. Lord Potter will disappear first and a couple of days later, Miss Weasley will follow. A few days later, we will send an owl to your brother to inform him that he is being relocate along with his fiancée, immediately. Meanwhile, you will be staying in a muggle hotel in London, until Curse Breaker Weasley comes to get you. We have to decide where to take you after that. Lord Potter, you have houses in a number of countries. You have four in Greece, two in France, two in Italy, one in Norway, one in Canada, one in New York, One in Los Angeles, one in Scotland, one in London, one in Godric's Hollow, two in Wales and one in the British Virgin Islands. That is without counting the houses from the Lestrange Estate."

"I own all these?" Harry asked rather surprised.

"Indeed."

"Well, um, can we go to Greece? If it's okay with everyone?" he said reluctantly.

"We can always travel." Bill grinned.

"I love Greece." Fleur commented.

"And I love going to new places." Ginny smiled encouragingly at him.

"Greece it is then." Harry said with a small smile. He always wanted to visit the country. Its history always fascinated him.

"I would suggest the Manor in Crete since it is summer."

"I think that's a good idea." Harry said.

"I will prepare muggle papers for all of you. But for now, I will give Lord Potter and Miss Weasley debit cards. It is used in the muggle world instead of giving money, it takes it directly from your account. Lord Potter has one for each of his vaults. I suppose you will need to go shopping after experiencing those physical changes."

"Of course they are going shopping. I am taking them once we are done here." Fleur said.

"Good. Lord Potter, the goblins owe a great debt to your Family. Your ancestors saved many of our clans and helped us build the bank. You are the only wizard that owns stocks of Gringott's. the Goblins will help you whenever you need."

"Thank you, Ragnok. Um, I am glad my Family could help your people." He said awkwardly.

"No, thank you. Before you go to your vaults, I will contact the only people we know that can help with your bond."

"Oh, thank you." the teens said together.

"Griphook will take you to your vaults."

The trip to the vaults was as fun as Harry remembered it. Ginny -who had never been down to the vaults- enjoyed it immensely. Fleur seemed paler than usual and Bill, well, he did that a lot so he didn't react really. They stopped at Sirius' personal vault first. Other than piles of gold, there was a big package in the middle of it, with a note saying: 'Harry's Sixteenth Birthday'. Harry took it and then, they went next door, to Ginny's new vault. And she almost fainted. She stood several at the entrance, just gapping.

"Ginny, you okay?" Harry asked her, concerned.

"I just can't believe he left all that money! I mean that's so much money! What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Save it, buy something you want, go shopping … anything you want. That's why he left it to you." He said lightly.

"You are right." She murmured and stepped in to the vault. She picked to money bags and filled it with money. "Where can I exchange galleons for muggle currency?"

"At the lobby." Griphook replied.

"Thank you."

Their next stop was the Potter Family Vault. It was a long trip down there, since it was in the deepest level. The door was adorned with the family crest, on which Harry had to put his hand on to open it. The vault was ginormous. The main vault, along with many side chambers, was filled with galleons, gems and precious stones. One chamber had art, one furniture, one was filled with various heirlooms and artifacts, one with jewelry and one with books. After getting over their initial shock, they set out to gather anything that would help them to their upcoming adventure. Harry filled some money bags and they left for the lobby. Harry and Ginny exchanged some galleons for pounds and after altering Harry's looks a bit, they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, before Fleur dragged them out of the pub for shopping.


End file.
